


Post It Notes On The Window (AU)

by LizSaltzman16 (orphan_account)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lizzie is in witness protection, killer, messages on windows, the one where Hope is sick and can't leave her house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LizSaltzman16
Summary: Lizzie is forced to move from her home to a really small town in Virginia, everything about it was infuriating until she meets the girl who changes her life.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

As the car drove Lizzie felt sick to her stomach, she had to leave the only life she knew. She looked at her sister sitting in the front seat, next to her step father and wondered why the two were okay with saying bye to everything they had. The car stopped in front of a pretty modern looking house that was painted white.

“Hey honey I know that you’re not happy about this but be like your sister and see the adventure in all of this.” Stefan said

“you mean the fact that you had to testify against my father in court and we all had to be put under witness protection. That adventure yay.” Lizzie said sarcastically walking out of the car slamming the door and sitting on the grass in front of the property.

she looked around at her future neibors houses when she noticed a girl in the window right across from her looking at her and the first thought that came to her was “why is this pretty girl staring at me” and the second thought was “why is she laughing.”

“Hope what’s so funny” Caroline said walking up to Hope who was staring outside the window

“so I was sitting here about twenty minutes ago when Phil painted the grass green to look new for the new neighbors and apparently the blonde didn’t get the memo and sat all over it.”

“oh poor thing her outfit is going to be ruined if she doesn’t act fast.”

“please don’t tell me you’re about to do what I think you are going to do.”

Caroline looked at Hope and shook her head in disappointment.

“you know you can come if you want to.”

“yea right, there going to look at me in my astronaut looking costume and laugh I’m good” Hope said Looking at Lizzie who just noticed her mistake.

“oh my god who the fuck paints grass are people that fucking lazy” Lizzie noticing her out fit and hands green.

Stefan ran and opened the door so Lizzie wouldn’t throw a fit for everyone to watch but Hope was a little disappointed. This has been the most excited thing she has seen in a few months and back then Laura couldn’t find her glasses that were on top of her head. But this is the life of someone who can’t leave their house because of a stupid low immune system.

Hope continued to self-pity as she saw her mom cross the very small street that was on a dead end and knock on the new neighbors door.

Lizzie opened it still covered in green paint and not a very happy gesture.

“can I help you with something?”

“so me and my daughter happen to see your mishap with the grass, Phil paints it every time someone new moves in I mean Phil isn’t his name my daughter calls him that”

“what’s your point” Lizzie said 

“I know how to get the green paint off but you don’t have much time.”

“what do I do?”

“just take off your clothes and bring it to me”

Lizzie sighed knowing that it was this or throwing them out so she ran to the bathroom and grabbed a luggage. She changed into a pair of pajamas and put the clothes in a bag and handed it to Caroline and as she was about to walk away, she said. “why was your daughter staring at me I know why she was laughing now but why stare”

“oh don’t take any offence she stares at everyone, all she does is stare out that window this has been the most exciting thing that has happened around here for a while.”

“why can’t she just go outside and explore like everyone else?”

“that’s not my business to say but imagine being locked in your house and not allowed to leave.” Caroline said walking away.

Lizzie looked up at the girl that was staring at her earlier but this time she smiled at her knowing she judged to hard before.

Stefan said “hey girls you can pick your own rooms”

Lizzie ran upstairs and inspected all the rooms and they all looked identical except one of them that had a huge window that faced the house across the street and something inside her jumped at the opportunity and picked that one.

*

After a whole day of unpacking Lizzie’s room was made just like she wanted and before she went to bed she looked outside the window and her interest was peaked to see if the girl was still there and sadly all the lights in the house were off but there was something on the window but Lizzie couldn’t see it clearly.

She ran to put her glasses on and saw post it notes that read “welcome to the neighborhood” and a smile face.

Lizzie looked around and noticed she had post it’s on her desk and decided to write something back.


	2. Welcome Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Makes Cupcakes for the new Neighbors and the hot blonde girl.

After about three hours, Caroline got all the green off Lizzie’s clothes and was ready to bring them back, and wanted to know if Hope would join her, but she was still sleeping. This was surprising because she is always up early, but Caroline thought Hope deserved a day to sleep now and then.

While she waited for her to get up, Caroline decided to bake some cupcakes to welcome the new Neighbors to the culdesac. She took out the ingredients she thought would be useful then looked at her phone for easy recipes. Hope woke up and looked out the window to see no message from the blonde girl across the street and made her way downstairs.

As she took the first few steps on the stairs, she heard the mixing machine and knew something was about to go horribly wrong. Hope ran downstairs and saw her mother covered in cupcake mix and started laughing.

“mom, I thought we agreed that I do the baking in the house,” she said, lifting the cupcake pan.

“I was trying to make them for the neighbors, but I guess not,” Caroline said, feeling defeated running into the shower to clean herself off, leaving Hope in the kitchen alone.

The short girl looked at the mess her mother made and felt terrible that she laughed because she knows how hard she was trying. Hope cleaned it up quickly and decided to make the cupcakes while her mother was in the shower and surprise her.

She acted fast and put all the ingredients in, plus a secret one that no one knew about, and stirred for a few minutes. She poured the batter into the cupcake pan and put it in the oven for thirty minutes. As Hope waited, she ran upstairs to see if Lizzie put anything on the window yet and was disappointed to see it empty. When Lizzie came out of the bathroom with a towel, Hope looked at her for a few seconds, turned away to give her privacy, and went downstairs to monitor the cupcakes.

As she passed the bathroom, she could hear her mother sing, and it brought a smile to her face as she walked into the kitchen.

*

The Cupcakes were ready, and Hope took them out and decorated them just as her mother walked in with a huge smile.

“Honey, you didn’t have to do that; you know you can come with me to deliver them if you want,” Caroline said

“I would love to,” Hope said, which was a shock for Caroline, but it got interrupted by a cough, and both of them knew that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“honey, I’m sorry I will tell them you said “hi,” though.”

Hope went up defeated now, and Caroline’s heart sank to her stomach.

*

She grabbed Lizzie’s clothes and the cupcakes and crossed the short street, and knocked on the door to be met with three faces looking at her and one of them surprised her.

“Stefan?”

“Caroline, what are you doing here?”

“dad, she is the lady that came yesterday and offered to clean my clothes. How do you know her name? please don’t tell me that this is the ex-girlfriend you keep talking about,” Lizzie said

“Lizzie shh,” Stefan said, embarrassed.

“your father and I dated in High School. He was best friends with my Husband,” Caroline said

“was,” Josie said

“yea, he passed away a few years ago,” Stefan said

“The reason I came here was to welcome you to the culdesac and Bring you your clothes back,” Caroline said, handing the bad to Lizzie.

“thank you; I’m sorry for assuming about your daughter,” Lizzie said, grabbing a cupcake and taking a bite, and by her facial expressions, it was one of the best she ever had.

“it’s okay; you didn’t know. She made this for you.”

“It tastes so good; what’s in it?

“the usual ingredients, but she puts a secret one that I don’t even know.”

“Okay, thank you,” Lizzie said, running upstairs pretty sure she cracked the recipe and now have the perfect thing to say to Hope.

She put down the cupcake wrapper, grabbed a bunch of colored post notes, wrote a letter on each one, and put it on the window.

Hope looked at the window as Lizzie put the last one and read “Nutmeg?” She was just caught by surprise that Lizzie figured it out.

She quickly took off her old post; it’s and said, “how did you know?”

Lizzie shrugged her shoulder out the window and smiled, and Hope, at that moment, wanted to ruin everything and walk over there, but she knew she couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of this story so far.


	3. Dinner From Across The Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian things happen

Stefan wanted to do something nice for Caroline after she got the green paint off Lizzie’s clothes. He got dressed in his “nice jeans” and was about to leave.

He walked into the kitchen where Lizzie and Josie were eating breakfast when they noticed what Stefan was wearing and knew something was up.

“pulling out the nice jeans I see, what’s the special occasion?” Josie asked looking at Lizzie

“yea, Stefan why did you dress up so nice?”

“I know why he is going to go talk to that mom from across the street.”

Lizzie immediately thought of Hope and smiled. She didn’t know precisely when she formed a little crush on the girl across the street. But now she is the only thing she thinks about.

“right Lizzie,” Josie said

“wait what.”

“I swear you don’t listen to anything I say; I said dad is going across the street to talk to that new neighbour of ours.”

“are you?” Lizzie asked Stefan wondering if she could join

He shook his head “Her name is Caroline, and I want to invite her for dinner with her daughter, would that be okay?”

Both girls nodded, and Stefan was ready to walk out the door as Lizzie slipped into her shoes and stepped outside with him. They crossed the street, and as it was uneven, Lizzie twisted her ankle falling on the ground. 

Stefan bent down to see how bad it was and lucky for Lizzie it wasn’t anything serious. He helped Lizzie and offered to pick her up and place her on the couch, but she was determined to get across the street. She looked at the window and saw Hope run past it and disappear as she got to the front of the house.

*

Hope watched as Lizzie fell on the ground and made sure she was okay before running downstairs.

“Hope what’s wrong,” Caroline asked

“I’m fine, but that girl from across the street fell, and it looked like she hurt her ankle get her a heat pack.”

“What did you say.”

“Sorry I mean can you please get her a heat pack.”

“I think her father has one in the house.”

“but there walking here,” Hope said getting interrupted by the bell

“Caroline went into the medicine cabinet and threw the heat pack at Hope and said “go and give it to her”

“I can’t.” 

“why?”

Hope got flustered and said, “please can you just do it.”

“Hope I swear if you can’t talk to girls, how are you going to get married to one?” Caroline said, taking the heat pack and opening the door while Hope hid behind a shelf.

Caroline saw Lizzie on one leg, and her maternal instincts kicked in and put the heat pack on her ankle and told Lizzie to hold it and then looked up at Stefan.

“hi, Care.”

“I haven’t heard that name since you know.”

“oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,” Stefan said

“it’s okay, why are you here and not that I’m complaining it’s always nice to see old friends, especially two days in a row.”

“I wanted to invite you and your daughter over for dinner tonight. I haven’t seen Hope since she was a child and I thought I could tell her a few stories of her father.”

“that be nice, I have to ask if she wants to come, but I will be there,” Caroline said saying goodbye to the two as Stefan lifted Lizzie and walked her to the house.

As she closed the door, she said: “you can stop hiding behind the shelf Hope.”

“I want to go to tonight.” 

“Okay but you have to promise me that if you cough or feel hot at all that you won’t make me force you to stay home, you have to make the mature way out of it.”

“I will I promise,” Hope said excitedly running into her room to find the perfect outfit. And Caroline is happy that Hope wants to leave the house at all.

Hope opened her closet expecting there to be some fantastic outfit, but then the suit of horrors that looked like a bootleg space suit. It stood at the very end. It reminded her that she would have to wear that out and her excitement wasn’t too high when she thought about what her mother said: “you can’t find happiness sitting in your bedroom all day.”

And it gave her the motivation to go into the shower and get ready for tonight. For Hope, showering is a risk because she could catch a cold from the sudden temperature change after getting out, and with her immune system, it could kill her so she takes a shower weekly making sure to be as careful as possible.

She turned the shower on and waited for the water to turn warm, and as she waited, she turned the sauna on across the bathroom and placed her change of clothes in there. She walked into the shower and washed her body thoroughly. After she had a few minutes in the water, she ran to the sauna with the towel on, sat down and let herself get dry without exposing herself to the cold air outside.

At her own pace, she put her clothes on and walked out of the bathroom dryer than the Sahara desert and no risk of catching a cold or worse. Now she just had to wait to go to dinner, but she was excited. But at least she still had her window and her view.

*

Lizzie was on the couch as she let her ankle rest when the pain had dissipated she wanted to look nice, so she went into her closet and picked out something simple but pretty and put it on. In one hour she would meet the girl who hasn’t left her mind since moving to this town. But as she waited, she smelled something in the kitchen, and her hunger led her to walk in on Stefan making dinner, and she hasn’t seen him make such an effort like this for company in a long time.

She had to try a piece of the meatloaf and took a small peck. “this is really good Stefan” Lizzie said smiling

“thank you, Lizzie, but don’t pick.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“then tell me, and I can give you a small piece but don’t pick it’s not polite.”

“no promises.”

“How is your ankle?” Stefan said handing her a small piece on a plate

“it’s a lot better thank you, Hey you like the neighbour don’t you.”

“it’s complicated, but I can ask you the same question.”

“I don’t even know her name, okay.”

“that’s not what I asked you,” Stefan said smiling

*

It was time to leave, and Hope felt a little hot but didn’t think anything of it, but she had to be the responsible one. She grabbed the thermometer, put in her mouth, and waited for the beep. She looked at the temperature, and it read “one hundred point, two”, and she knew she couldn’t go.

She took off her medical suit and sat on her bed, wondering why she was given a life so lonely like this. Caroline walked in to see Hope tearing up and ran up to her side.

“Hope what’s wrong?” she asked

She showed her the thermometer and wiped her tears.

“look I don’t have to go if you don’t want me too.”

“no it’s okay,” Hope said, grabbing an instant ice pack from under the bed and placing it on her head.

*

Dinner was ready, and the plates were all set, and the only thing missing was the guests when two knocks on the door could be heard, and Lizzie ran to get it. She opened the door and saw Caroline in the door frame but no daughter and wondered what happened but invited the older blonde first.

When she settled in Lizzie said “where is your”

“you mean Hope, she wanted to come, but her temperature was a little high, and she couldn’t come. She was upset about it, but I promised her I bring her leftovers.”

Lizzie’s heart fell to her stomach because she felt so bad for Hope. 

Everyone sat down at the table, and their plates were full of food, but Lizzie who was starving barely touched it when Stefan said: “honey, what’s wrong.”

Lizzie shook her head, thinking about how lonely Hope is and said: “nothing” while making a second plate without finishing the first and wrapping it in plastic and running out the door and putting it on the doorstep for Hope.

And then she ran back across the street and taking her plate upstairs.

Hope saw Lizzie drop the plate off and went downstairs to pick it up and went back to her window not expecting to see the Lizzie have her plate in her hand across the street in her window.

Lizzie didn’t want Hope to feel lonely, so she ate with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, Happy Holidays to everyone.


	4. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie Start Sexting, yea no they just text.

After the night eating dinner from across the Street, the girls spend most of their days talking to each other but the amount of post it’s that were wasted was too much to count.

Hope hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. The last time she could call someone her friend was before she got sick. It’s not like they didn’t want to stick around for her but the limitations she had/has made it near impossible. This time Hope knew that it would be different, she didn’t know if Lizzie even liked girls like that but had high hopes she did.

Lizzie for the last two months had to break any relationship she has had in the past to make a new life for herself and she wasn’t happy about it, but the only thing that was positive about the whole situations was Hope.

The friends Lizzie had never knew her outside of school, they had no idea how she was feeling. Since Lizzie was younger she had trust issues but something about Hope, made her feel like she could tell the her anything.

*

Lizzie just finished breakfast and went straight to the window to her surprise that Hope, wasn’t at hers. For the last few days she was there at eight oclock sharp. She thought of different reasons as why she wasn’t there but then it hit her when Hope walked out in her towel and gave Lizzie a wink and close the curtains.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she blushed to herself, Lizzie went to get some post it notes to notice she was out. She looked at the scraps on the floor and was able to write her phone number when she heard Stefan calling her downstairs.

*

Hope got out of the shower to see Lizzie looking at her and she thought a little tease wouldn’t hurt anyone, she went to the window and shut the curtains but not without making her mark first. She took off her towel and quickly got dressed and opened the curtain to see some post it notes. She put on her glasses and saw post it notes with crossed out letters and a number. It didn’t click in her head what it was but when it did she typed it into her phone and sent a text.

She was afraid to call, she heard Lizzie’s voice but Lizzie hasn’t heard hers and to her it seemed stupid to worry about how Lizzie would think her voice was but she still did.

Lizzie got down stairs and felt a vibration on her phone and went to check it as Stefan was talking, when she saw it was from Hope Stefan really couldn’t be heard until he took her phone from her.

“hey give that back I have to text doesn’t matter.”

“look this is important I will give you your phone in a minute.”

“okay what’s so important Stefan?”

“I signed you and your sister up for school but there was some error, you got signed up for online school and your sister wasn’t.”

“are you telling me that I would have to stay home twenty four seven?”

Stefan didn’t say anything because he felt guilty by his mistake and handed Lizzie her phone as she ran upstairs and laid on her bed crying. She looked are phone and saw her message that was typed out and deleted it.

“I didn’t want to start our conversation like this but I don’t know who to talk to? But my step dad is the worst.” Lizzie typed

Hope read the message and felt the girls anger and immediately offered her a virtual shoulder to cry on.

“tell me what happened, maybe I can help somehow.”

“he signed me up for online school and my sister to regular school and I feel like I’m trapped in my own house.”

Hope knew the feeling to be trapped in her own house and sympathized with Lizzie. “I know I wont be able to tell you anything that will make it better, but maybe give it a try and worse case scenario you can transfer to regular school after the first semester.

“just talking with you is making me feel better, and yea maybe I will do that.”

*

The two girls texted most of the day into the night when Lizzie went to sleep getting ready for her first day of school.

*

Hope got on her computer and put google meet on and waited for the teacher to let her into the call for her class. As she waited she went downstairs and got a drink and a snack and heard the teacher’s voice and ran upstairs and waved to the teacher.

“Hi Hope how are you doing today, excited for school to be back.”

“I’m doing and I’m just glad that I have something to do now.” She said joking but not really

“I know it’s usually just me and you but we have a new student, here she comes actually.” She said inviting Lizzie in

“Hi Lizzie, my name is Ms. O’Connell and this is Hope I will be teaching you two everyday.”

Lizzie froze for a miniute as did Hope.

“I uh sorry, Hi Ms. O’Connell, Hi Hope” Lizzie said nervously

Hope didn’t know that she would reveal her voice like this but it is what it is. “Hi Lizzie welcome to online school, it isn’t as bad as you thought?”

“not at all” Lizzie thought to herself as she realized that she was in love with Hope’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo Happy New Years everyone Hope you have a great year.


	5. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie tell their coming out stories and one of theirs hits home to them both.

Lizzie's first day of online school started in the most shocking yet best way she could have imagined. After a few classes, it became clear how easy it was. Not being in a classroom with twenty-plus another student, she had the chance to get help if she was having trouble. And getting to see Hope every day was a huge plus.

After the last class, Hope and Lizzie stayed in the call and talked alone for the first time, and you could say they were nervous.

"H-hey," Hope stuttered.

"Hey," Lizzie said back, waiting in silence, not knowing what to say when just five minutes ago, the girls did a science problem together. The pressure of being alone now made things awkward, but Hope had an idea, and it would answer a question that has been bothering her for a little while.

"what do you think of Girl In Red?"

Lizzie looked at Hope for a second and wondered if she just asked what she just asked and, after a few secs said, "We fell in love in October."

Hope smiled with a small hint of a blush, but Lizzie was staring at her eyes to notice.

"how long have you known?"

"how long have I known what, oh you mean. Um, I think when I was twelve, a girl kissed me because of a stupid dear, but in my head, I was like, why did I enjoy that so much and a year later came out as a lesbian. That is what we're talking about? because if not, I feel foolish. How about you."

"you're not stupid, Lizzie. That's what I was asking; my story is boring. I don't think you want to hear it?"

"I want to hear."

"it's long," Hope said

"I'm not doing anything."

"Okay fine, but I did warn you it's boring."

"Just tell me already."

"When I was five or six, I was in the hospital, and every so often, there was this girl that came in and sang for me so that I didn't have to hear machine sounds all day. She was the same age as me or a year younger, I can't remember, but I felt attached to her. She made me feel a way I didn't know how to explain back then. Every time she came into the room with her golden locks similar to yours, my heart skipped a beat."

"Sorry to interrupt, what hospital?" Lizzie asked because she remembers going into a girl's room where she was wrapped in a bubble and sing a song as her mom was being treated slept.

"um, I think it was Salvatore. Why?

Lizzie's heart dropped, realizing that it was Hope she sang too but didn't say anything about it. "my mom died in that hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay. It was a long time ago. Continue with your story."

"okay? Anyways she was there almost every day at one point, and I could tell something was wrong, but in those five to ten minutes she sang to me, I could tell it cheered her and me up. One day she just stopped showing up, and my heartbroken, and that's how I knew."

Lizzie nodded her head holding back a tear, looking at Hope, knowing that she was the only reason she smiled in the hospital and abandoned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it's a filler


	6. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets a new lung

After years of being on a list waiting for the one thing that would eliminate the separation Hope had with the rest of the world has finally come to an end. "Ring Ring" the house phone yelled as it shook on the stand.

Caroline picked it up as Hope watched. "are you serious" Caroline said, and Hope wondered who would call their house phone?

Tears started to fall from Caroline's cheek, and Hope went to comfort her mother as she hung up the phone and looked at Hope with a smile.

"what's wrong, mom."

"do you still have your hospital bag packed?"

"yea, I repacked it a few weeks ago. Why?" then it hit her "wait, are you telling me there's a lung available?"

Caroline nodded "there bringing an ambulance to pick us up right now, get in the space outfit one last time." Hope nodded and ran upstairs, coughing but not caring.

She quickly changed and grabbed the bag and threw it down the stairs; she was all in her head she forgot to text Lizzie and tell her that it was finally happening. Maybe the next time, she will be able to be within five feet of the girl.

The sound of the ambulance rang through the cul-de-sac, and Hope got in, waiting for her mom to join her.

Lizzie looked out the window and saw Caroline with tears on her face entering the ambulance and wondered if something terrible happened to Hope? She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, so she texted her.

"Hey, Hope I saw an ambulance outside your house? Are you okay?"

Hope felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone, but her mother said that whatever it was could wait until after she got checked in, and she nodded.

The EMT was doing checks as they drove the five minutes to the hospital, one reason Caroline moved to the culdesac.

Everything seemed to be going so fast, one second, a light was being flashed in her face, and now she was in a gurney being driven into the operating room. "mom, I'm scared," Hope said with a mask over her face.

"don't be; when you get out, it might be hard for a few weeks, but after that, you will be able to live that life you always wanted," Caroline said as they lifted Hope from the gurney to the operating table and started putting in iv in keeping the suit she is wearing intact.

Hope remembered about Lizzie, and suddenly she was under anesthesia.

*

Lizzie got no answer from Hope and felt like something was wrong, and she could not stop pacing around her room. She ran downstairs and looked at her stepfather with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong."

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, not knowing anything. "Hope went to the hospital."

"why, what happened" Lizzie shrugged her shoulder

He hugged Lizzie, determined to find out the reason so she could take a breath. He pulled out his phone and texted Caroline, and asked her.

A few moments later, he read a text and smiled, and showed it to Lizzie. "Hope is okay; she is getting a new lung as we speak; I'm waiting for her to get out in the cafeteria."

Lizzie looked at the text and started to cry for joy this time; she knows how much Hope needed this, and she is finally getting it, but it seemed like it was too good to be accurate but kept her hopes high.

*

After a night of restless sleep, Lizzie convinced Stefan to take her to the hospital to see Hope because she should be up by now. She knows that Hope might not be able to talk yet, but she wants to finally be in the same room as the girl she couldn't stop thinking about.

They got in the car with coffee and some snacks because hospital food sucks, and Caroline has been there for over a day. As they drove, Lizzie kept biting her nails, not knowing how to feel. They parked the car, and as they were going in, they saw an older gentleman playing the guitar. They asked what room Hope was in and walked there to see Caroline crying outside the room.

The two rushed to her side to see what was wrong, but when Lizzie heard Hope was in a coma and wasn't waking up, the doctors not knowing when she would get up made her heart sink into the floor. She looked into the room, and with all those wires connected to Hope, she hasn't seen her be more beautiful yet.

After a few hours of waiting, Stefan drove Caroline home to take a shower and come back after a full night's rest, but to be honest, she didn't think she would sleep that much.

Lizzie stayed behind, afraid to leave Hope by herself, so she sat in the corner of her room staring at the auburn haired girl. She started telling Hope stories about what happened when her mom was sick in this same hospital.

"Hey Hope, I don't know if you could hear me; I heard that you could, so I want to tell you a little story about the time my mom died. Morbid, I know, but I think you will like it. Every day I would visit her to see her sick, but she always pretended that she was okay, and I let myself believe it because I was just a little girl afraid to lose her. But the one thing that helped me was singing. I would walk into this girl's room, and I would sing her the same song every day. Most days, she didn't have the strength to talk, but my heart fluttered when she did. It was the song my mom used to sing me when I was scared, so I sang it to this girl because I knew she was going through a lot." Lizzie said with a tear falling from her chin and had an idea  
She ran from the hospital room and went to the entrance, but he was already gone, but when she turned around, he was walking out of the door she smiled.

"Would I be able to borrow your guitar?" the nice homeless man nodded and handed it to Lizzie without even asking what she needed it for, but her eyes told the whole story.

She ran back to Hope's room and played a few chords, and she was so out of practice, but she felt like she had to do this.

After a few failed attempts, she got it going; she started to sing the song from when she was younger, and it echoed throughout the whole hospital floor. Nurses came and watched the performance with tears in their eyes. Lizzie herself started crying, but she kept it in until she was finished.

Lizzie looked at Hope, and her hand started moving, and her eyes started to open; it was blurry at first, but the first person she saw was Lizzie, and with all the pain she was going through was able to pull a smile out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait, I started college and have had writers block but I'm glad I'm back.

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapters Once A Week


End file.
